


Tranquility

by Fenchurch87



Series: Tales of Kirkwall (and Beyond) [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Battle, Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Templars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenchurch87/pseuds/Fenchurch87
Summary: Anders's attempt to help Karl escape from the Circle doesn't go according to plan, even with Marian Hawke's help. Originally written in response to a writing prompt on /r/dragonage.





	Tranquility

Anders waited outside the Chantry, impatiently shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He had seen Karl go in a few minutes ago, but there was still no sign of Hawke. He was beginning to have doubts about his plan, particularly his decision to involve a woman he had only just met. What did he really know about her, aside from the fact that she was a mage? What if she was working with the Templars? Had they sent her to pose as a fellow apostate and gain his trust? He tried to tell himself that he had no reason for his suspicions, but he couldn't shake the uncomfortable feeling that he was about to walk into a trap.

 _Well it's too late to back out now_ , he thought as he spotted Hawke walking towards him, flanked by Carver and Varric. There didn't seem to be any Templars following them, much to his relief.

“Are you ready?” Anders asked her when she reached him, hoping he sounded a lot more confident than he felt.

Hawke nodded. “We didn't see anyone suspicious on the way. Let's do this fast.”

“Alright. I'll handle the talking, you watch out for Templars.” Anders took a deep breath, and opened the Chantry door.

“Karl?” He saw him as soon as he walked in, standing alone in the middle of the room, with his back to the door.

“Anders. I know you too well. I knew you would never give up.” There was no life or emotion in Karl's voice, and Anders's heart filled with pure, cold dread.

“What's going on?” he asked, trying to quell his rising panic. “Why are you talking like that?”

He knew – he had known as soon as he heard Karl speak – but it was still a shock when his friend turned around and he saw the red mark on his forehead. “No!” he heard himself shout, and now the panic had been replaced with burning rage. _Not Karl! Not him!_

“I was too rebellious, like you.” Karl continued to talk in that terrible, dead voice. “The Templars had to make an example of me. You will understand, once they have taught you to control yourself. This is the apostate,” he said, gesturing towards Anders.

Five Templars appeared from the shadows, swords drawn, and Anders realised he was surrounded. “No!” he shouted again. He fought desperately to stay in control, but the anger was consuming him. _We will have justice!_ He fell to his knees, defeated. _We will have vengeance!_ Suddenly he was back on his feet, with no idea of how he got there. “You will not take another mage as you took him!”

“Abomination!” one of the Templars shouted, and Anders's rage intensified. _Abomination? I am no demon!_ Flames shot from his fingers, engulfing the Templar, and he laughed as the man screamed. _You will burn for what you have done!_

The Templar was reduced to a pile of ashes by the time Anders was finished with him. He glanced frantically around the room, trying to find the others. One Templar was lying dead on the ground, killed by a crossbow bolt to the chest. Another stood motionless, encased in ice. As Anders watched, Hawke cast a stone fist spell that sent the frozen Templar flying. He heard a sickening _crack!_ as the man's head hit the wall.

Carver was duelling a fourth Templar and seemed to have the upper hand. He was gradually forcing his opponent backwards, and the Templar was struggling to get his shield up in time to defend himself against the onslaught.

“Get down, Blondie!” Varric shouted. _Is he talking to me?_ Anders looked around to see the dwarf gesturing at him impatiently. He threw himself to the ground a split-second before a bolt sailed over his head and lodged itself in the fifth Templar's gut. The Templar staggered forward a few steps before collapsing to the floor. Anders heard a few gurgling noises before the Templar finally stopped moving.

The man fighting Carver called for reinforcements, and suddenly four more Templars entered the fray. “Kill the abomination!” Anders heard one of them shout. “But take the wench alive if you can!”

 _No! You will never take her!_ Anders threw a fireball at the nearest Templar, burning him to cinders. Another took his place, only to be immediately surrounded by more flames. That wasn't his doing, though. He caught Hawke's eye, and she briefly nodded to him before returning her attention to the battlefield.

Carver had finished off the Templar he had been fighting, and was now engaging another. But Hawke's brother was tired from the previous fight while the Templar was fresh. This time it was Carver who was gradually being driven back.

 _Thunk!_ Another bolt from Varric's crossbow flew through the air and landed in Carver's opponent's back. The wounded Templar lost his footing for a moment, and Carver seized his opportunity. A shattering blow to the Templar's right arm caused him to drop his sword, and Carver moved in, driving his own sword deep into the other man's chest.

“Anders! Behind you!” He spun around at Hawke's shout, only to see the last remaining Templar, sword raised, a triumphant smile on his face. Anders readied an attack, but he knew it was hopeless; the man was closing in on him too fast.

 _Wham!_ Hawke's stone fist was weaker this time, but it was still enough to knock the Templar off his feet. As he lay on the floor, Anders wrenched his sword out of his hand and used it to cut off his head. The Templar's blood sprayed all over the ground, and Anders laughed again.

He could still hear Justice's laughter – his laughter – echoing in his ears when he returned to himself. Hawke was asking if everyone was alright, sounding rather shaken. He ignored her and turned to face Karl, who looked like he hadn't moved.

“Anders? What did you do?” The life had returned to Karl's voice. “It's as if you brought a piece of the Fade into this world. I'd forgotten what it feels like.”

“I... have some unique circumstances. What happened, Karl? How did they get you?”

“The Templars here are more vigilant than the ones in Ferelden. They found your letter – and the reply I was writing. That was enough. Then they made me set this up. I'm sorry, Anders.”

“Karl, I–” He couldn't go on. _This is all my fault. I should never have sent that letter._

“You can't imagine what it's like, Anders. All the colour in the world, all the music – gone. Please – you have to kill me before I forget again. It's already fading.”

“Karl, no! I can't!”

“I would rather die a mage than live as a Templar puppet.”

 _So would I._ Anders found himself turning to Hawke. She seemed to know what he was asking without him having to speak. “I would rather be dead than Tranquil,” she said fiercely.

He nodded and turned back to Karl. “Why are you looking at me like that?” his friend asked. All the emotion had disappeared from his voice again.

“I'm sorry, Karl.” Anders could feel tears forming in his eyes. “I'm so sorry.” He drew his dagger and slowly drove it into Karl's chest. Karl's body slumped forwards, and Anders caught him and gently laid him down on the Chantry floor. He carefully removed his dagger, staring at the blood stain on Karl's robe. It was almost the exact same shade of red as the brand on his forehead.

 _Karl._ His best friend during his years in the Circle. The first – the only – person he had ever loved. _I failed him._ The tears were flowing freely down his cheeks now, as he continued to stare at Karl. He heard Hawke speaking quietly to her companions, and then the Chantry door opening and closing. They had left him alone then. Good. Nobody should see him like this.

“Anders?” The sound of Hawke's voice and the feel of her hand on his shoulder came as a surprise. _Why didn't she leave with the others?_ She barely knew him. He had brought her here, where she could have been killed or taken by the Templars if things had turned out differently. And to cap it all, she had seen what he became when Justice took over. _She must think me a monster._

But when he turned to face Hawke, he saw only understanding in her eyes. “I just wanted to get him away from the Templars,” he blurted, trying to keep at least some control over his emotions. “I just wanted him to be safe.” It was no good. His voice broke on the last word.

“I know, Anders.” Hawke wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly while he sobbed into her shoulder. “Believe me. I know.”

 


End file.
